Jaden Korr - The Beginning
by BlueShiftRecall
Summary: This is an AU fan-fic based around the character Jaden Korr from the PC game Star Wars: Jedi Academy. In this story I explore a little of Jaden's life before the events of Jedi Academy and then after Jedi Academy where she takes the dark side path. In this story Jaden is a young female twilek. The Story will be separated into two parts, "Pre Jedi Academy" and "Post Jedi Academy
1. Chapter 1

'Alright then remind me again why we're going to this desolate rock in the middle of nowhere!' A man in his late forties with thick grey hair yelled angrily at twilek sitting down in a chair in front of him.

The twilek boredly played with a glass cup in his hands for a moment before turning around and staring up at the agitated man.

'First of all I need you to trust me my old friend.' The twilek cooed in Basic as he slowly put the glass down on a table beside him. 'Secondly it's because this desolate rock is full of refuges…desperate refuges looking for a good time.' The twilek stood up and walked over to a nearby window where he looked outside his starship window down at the planet below.

'We need credits! Not just to be kind to the poor scum down there!' The man said angrily crossing his arms.

'When did I ever say we would be delivering our services for free!' The twilek laughed not turning around. 'We have some of the most beautiful slave dancers that will make any man no matter what dead beat status they have want to watch them and give us their money for the right to.' The twilek turned around and grinned. 'And besides this forest planet will not have any type of authority that we will run into to try and take away my slaves that I bought with my own credits mind you!'

'You better be right Righter or else all our investments in these slave dancers will be put to waste!'

'Desperate men will pay anything Telo my friend…anything…' The twilek said with a grin.

-

'Quickly now you slaves get off the ship!' Telo yelled standing beside his and Righter's small ship which had landed on a dirt landing pad. He looked up at the ramp and watched as a group of about 5 female twileks all quickly ran down the ramp stopping in front of him.

One of the twilek young women began speaking twilek to the others but Telo quickly barked at her to be quiet.

'Basic only! I want to know exactly what you slaves are saying!' The young female twilek nodding quickly.

'I sorry.' She stuttered looking up at him.

'You better be, now wait here whilst I talk with your master to see where we are to preform whilst we're at this disgusting place.'

The twileks watched as Telo walked away but they weren't left alone because they could see another of Righter's men watching them from a short distance away.

'You know not to speak our language in front of him!' A light blue twilek said looking at a darker shade of blue twilek who looked down at the ground.

'I sorry Minara, basic, is hard, we not paid to talk…' She said looking down at the ground. It was obvious from the way she was acting and speaking she was a new slave to the group who hadn't yet learned the rules that Telo and Righter enforced on their slaves.

'You will learn!' Minara snapped. 'Our youngest learned very quickly and so will you.' She said pointing to a young light purple coloured twilek who looked no more than 16 years old. 'How are you feeling young Jaden?' She asked looking down at the girl.

'Alright.' Jaden said with a sigh.

'This planet I have never heard of it before.' Another red twilek said looking at Minara who obviously was in charge of the small group of twileks.

'Master called it Rylis…I have not heard of it before but since the Empire took over many new planets are being inhabited on the outskirts of the galaxy.'

Jaden looked past the group of twileks in front of her and looked out to a very makeshift city in front of her. There were no buildings higher than about 3 stories and most builings appeared to be made of local materials such as wood, and types of pale stone and brick.

She glanced behind her at the ship and noticed that behind the ship rose a wall that stood about 10 to 12 feet high. Following the wall she soon noticed that it appeared to encase the entire city.

The quarters where she and her fellow slaves were kept had no windows so she hadn't been able to see the terrain when they had come in for landing but she could see that tops of trees over the high fence which made her believe that there must be some type of forest beyond it. The idea of a having a huge fence surrounding the city made her believe that there was obviously something that the city folk wanted to keep out.

'Jaden? Jaden did you hear me?' Minara said looking down at Jaden who quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

'Yes!' She looked up at a glaring Minara. 'No…sorry.' She said.

'You need to stop all this day dreaming my dear, you better not anger our Masters or then you will be in trouble!' Jaden nodded sadly.

'Come on girls this way!' Telo said reappearing from a nearby building and clapping his hands. 'The cantina is this way they have a room where you can prepare yourselves for this evening.' He said motioning the twileks over. 'Now stick close girls and follow me.' He said turning back around and walking away from the landing pad and into the city. Jaden and the others quickly followed him.

As Jaden followed she looked around at all the citizens of the city. What all the citizens appeared to her to have in common was that they all looked tired and she could feel this strange sense of sadness and fear emanating all around her from them. There appeared to be no children at all and everyone appeared to be adults.

As Jaden was walking she soon noticed an older man sitting down on a path who appeared to be begging for credits. Stopping Jaden looked down at the man who stared longingly up at her and put out his hand and said something in a language she didn't understand.

'I…' She started but was interrupted when Minara quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

'No talking to these people.' Minara said quickly as Jaden quickly followed into line.

'He looked like he needed some help.' She frowned angrily up at Minara.

'Don't you dare get angry at me!' Minara said staring down at Jaden who crossed her arms. 'You have so much to be grateful for! If it wasn't for me and the Masters you could be dead now and yet you still not listen to me or them!' Jaden's frown quickly faded.

'Minara I'm sorry I…' Jaden started as Minara sighed and looked down at Jaden.

'No look I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap.'

'You women be quiet!' Telo growled angrily glancing back at them as the two quickly nodded as he stopped for a moment to get his bearings. 'This stupid city! Every street corner looks exactly the same! This map is useless!' He said throwing a scrap piece of paper into the air as he continued walking. The twileks including Jaden quickly followed after him. Jaden was slightly amused at his annoyance but kept it well hidden as not to anger him more.

Even though Jaden hated both Telo and Righter for the way they treated her and her fellow slaves from what she had heard from Minara on how other Masters treated their slaves she should really consider herself lucky. Jaden had heard horrible stories of murder and death from other slaves who had even crueler masters. Both Telo and Righter never hurt any of them but did threaten to leave them on some desolate planet alone if they didn't do as they were told and in this day and age that was a death sentence. In this galaxy controlled by the Empire and the Sith making a fair living if you weren't working for the empire was almost impossible. With so many people starving and dying all across the galaxy Minara was right in telling Jaden to be at least thankful that even though she was a slave she had relatively kind masters, a roof over her head and food on her plate at meal times.

However call her selfish but Jaden wanted more than what she had, she wanted to be free to explore the galaxy for herself to become a somebody and not just a slave dancer. She had never told anyone before but sometimes she felt different than everyone else, it was as though she had some type of sixth sense and that she was able to sense things that others couldn't. It wasn't a feeling that she was better than anyone else of course but she just felt different more one with everything around her but she was too afraid to tell anyone and so she kept such feelings and thoughts to herself.

'Finally we're here!' Telo said as Jaden looked past her fellow slaves at a rather large building in front of them. 'Hurry now girls go in and get back stage and dress yourselves in


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. The Saviour**

The cantina at this time of the day was almost completely empty except for a few humans and other aliens sitting down alone drinking.

Jaden followed her fellow twileks as they walked through the cantina and past the stand were they were to dance and towards a back door where they were to prepare.

Walking through the backdoor they arrived in a rather small room relative to the size of the cantina room they had just been in.

'Come on now girls remember to be good or else we won't get much food tonight!' Minara said clapping her hands together as she pointed at the dancers outfits that were waiting for them on a nearby clothes rack.

Jaden sighed as she watched the others quickly walk forward and argue over what coloured dancer clothes they wanted for themselves.

'Stay at the back dear and let us deal with the drunks and talkers.' Minara said walking up beside Jaden and putting her hand on her shoulder. Jaden looked up and gave her a small smile.

Jaden had been with Telo and Righter for about 2 years now and she knew how sometimes the patrons treated her and her fellow slaves and she was just glad that Minara at least didn't deal with those type of people. Jaden was lucky she had someone like Minara looking out for her and her fellow slaves, if there was ever a problem she would be the one to speak with Righter. Jaden was no fool and knew that sometimes Righter when he disagreed or argued with Minara didn't allow her to eat with Jaden and the others but Minara didn't care she always seemed to put everyone else before herself. Sometimes Jaden even saw her as a mother figure but would never let Minara know this.

Walking forward Jaden picked up whatever colour outfit was left and put it on as they waited for the cantina to fill up a little more as the sun outside quickly began to set.

-

Dancing on the stage Jaden kept fake smile on her face as she stared out blankly into the audience in front of her. Minara had always taught her to never make eye contact with anyone and instead just focus on a point at the back of the room and stare at that as to not give any of the drunks any ideas.

As she was dancing she suddenly felt something strange it was strange feeling of presence in the room, something she had never felt before.

Looking away from the empty point in the room she looked around the room trying to find the person who seemed to be emanating some type of energy. As she looked she suddenly stopped at a tall togruta male at the side of the room who was looking directly at her. He had this regal presence about him that no one else she had ever met had had before. Staring at him for a few moments she quickly looked away shaking her head. She was being silly that's all it was nothing and besides she had to concentrate on her dancing till the night was over.

-

It was quite late at night when the cantina patrons began to kick the last few of the drunks and others out of the cantina for the night.

Looking around the room Jaden quickly noticed that the male togruta from earlier in the night seemed to have disappeared. She breathed in a sighed of relief as she turned around to walk off stage when she suddenly looked straight at the togurta who was sitting right beside the stage. She watched as he slowly stood up and walked over to her. It wasn't until he was standing right beside her that she realized how tall he actually was and that he towered over her.

'Look you have to go we're finished!' Minara said standing in front of Jaden and staring up at the togruta.

'Apologizes young lady I will speak to your master first but I do wish this young twilek to accompany me.' He said in a deep voice looking down at Minara who frowned and was about to say something with Righter appeared in the cantina.

'Hey you those are my dancers and are not for sale!' He said marching over to the group.

'Ah you are the owner of these young ladies?' The togruta said looking at Righter whom he also towered over but Righter didn't feel intimated in the least. 'You are an adept business man I see, you pick your dancers well.'

'What do you want? You will not butter me up!' Righter said crossing his arms.

'Oh no I can see you are a man of authority and I will not waste your time! I wish to speak to you about this young child.' The togruta said pointing back at Jaden who looked a little worried.

'Hmm you speak the truth I am important but you do seem to understand my time cannot be wasted so I will give you a few minutes but this better be important.' Righter said pompously.

'Jaden tell me do you want this because if not I will say something.' Minara said looking down at Jaden and whispering to her.

'No Minara it is alright I feel as though he is not a bad person…' She said looking at Minara who sighed and put her hand on Jaden's shoulder.

'If you need me dear don't be afraid to call I will be in the next room alright.' Minara looked down at Jaden who gave her a reassuring smile.

'Hurry up the rest of you! Go get changed! Telo said marching over to the twileks and clapping his hands. 'Into the back room now unless you do not want to be feed tonight.'

Jaden watched as her fellow slaves and Telo left the cantina room leaving her, Righter and the togruta alone.

'Now…' The togruta said turning to Righter. 'It has come to my attention that this young lady is well under age to be doing this type of work.'

'Wait a minutes you…'

'Listen to me carefully you slave trader I am going to make you a deal.' Suddenly Jaden saw a shift from the togruta being quite calm and collected to be quite menacing as he stood over Righter. 'You either release this young lady right now or I will make sure that you and this little slave business of yours is shut down.'

'How dare you! I will not be intimated by a worthless refugee!' Righter said angrily.

'Release her to me or I will shut you down and make sure that you never leave this rock.' The togruta looked back at the door where the other twileks disappeared to. 'You may keep the others they all appear to be the right age but this young child is no longer your slave.'

'Are you threatening me?'

'Of course not! But this is a cold desolate world in the middle of nowhere so you must understand that people go missing in that jungle beyond the city walls and never return right?' The togruta looked down at Righter who began to looked a little worried.

'Fine if you take this slave then you have to make sure that I never see you again!'

'Agreed, you hand her over to me and you will not see me again and I will not speak a word of your illegal slave business to anyone.'

Jaden stood there stunned as she watched her life, her existence being bargained for by her master the slave trader and by another male she had only just met.

'What do you have to say about this?' The togruta as though sensing her thoughts turned to her.

Jaden had this feeling that this male meant her no harm and couldn't sense that he was trying to deceive her. She sensed that he actually had good intentions and her ability to be able to sense people and what they were feeling were usually right but she did have to admit she was a little afraid. She had known no life outside the slave trade and what did he actually want with her if he meant her no harm.

'There is no reason to be afraid my child…' Coming from a tall, proud and strong male togruta those words weren't to comforting to the young Jaden. 'But please trust me my child that you will be safe however, if you choose to remain then I will leave…'

Wait a minute was this togruta giving her a choice? No one had ever given her such a choice as to what she wanted to do with her life before. As a slave she had no such rights and yet here she was about the make a decision which bordered on her being a slave for the rest of her life or going down an unknown path with this togruta.

'Hurry up Jaden I am a busy man!' Righter said angrily tapping his foot on the floor. Jaden glared back at him with a frown before turning to the togruta.

'What…what do you want with me?' She asked softly.

'To give you the life you've been missing, a life you deserve…' He said in his deep booming voice and again Jaden could feel that he was telling the truth.

'My friends…' Jaden said glancing back at the door to the room behind her with Minara and the others.

'They must stay but I do believe the one who cares for you will understand of the better life you deserve and want you to come with me.' The togruta said looking down at Jaden who looked surprised at how he knew of her close relationship with Minara.

'May…I say goodbye?' Jaden said looking back at Righter who was about to say something when the togruta gave him a fierce look before Righter rolled his eyes and nodded.

'Minara will meet you outside the cantina but you may only speak for 1 minute no longer you understand!' He said and walked away towards the back room leaving Jaden and the togruta standing alone together.

'Who…' Jaden started but didn't get to finish.

'Say your farewells young child then I will answer all your questions.' He said as he began to walk towards the cantina entrance. Jaden quickly followed after him until they were both standing outside.

Jaden waited patiently until she heard someone nearby and watched as Minara quickly walked up to her.

'I will give you some room my child…make sure to cut your ties here.' He said looking down at Jaden as Minara walked up beside her. Jaden watched as the togruta walked away a couple of paces before stopping.

'Listen to me Jaden you don't have to do this…' Minara said holding back her tears.

'Minara I can feel that he is not going to hurt me and there is something about him that feels so familiar.' Jaden said looking up.

'There was always something different I could feel about you Jaden, you always deserved better than this horrible business.'

'No one deserves this Minara and I wish…'

'Shhh, don't make pointless wishes my dear just understand that this is my place in life as yours is somewhere better than this. Go and live, forget about me and all of this…be somebody for me.' Minara said as she closed her eyes and hugged Jaden who hugged her back. 'Remember dear never let anyone push you around, your stronger than that alright?' She whispered to Jaden as they ended the hug. 'Goodbye.' She smiled down at Jaden who felt tears swelling up in her eyes.

'Goodbye…' Jaden said softly as she watched as Minara walked back over to Righter, Telo and the other twileks before they disappeared into the darkness.

Jaden glanced behind her as the male togruta walked up beside her. 'You have many questions my young child but all will be answered tomorrow. For now we must leave this place. This city after is no place for you. Now come.' He said as Jaden turned around and looked up at him as she turned around and began to walk away.

Jaden quickly followed after him for about ten minutes till they reached the city wall where a man was standing beside a small door which Jaden guessed lead to the outside. The togruta walked up to the man and spoke with him for a few moments before the man nodded and opened the door. Jaden watched as the togruta had to duck down quite far to go under the door whilst she just walked through.

Once she was on the other side she could see that beyond a 1 or 2 metre clearing from the wall lay a dense forest but because it was so dark it was hard to see anything else.

Walking close to him through the thick forest it seemed like they had been walking for hours before they finally reached a small house. The two walked inside where the togruta quickly turned on the lights so that Jaden could see. The house was actually quite small with very few possessions inside.

'This way.' He said and walked towards the back of the room where he opened a door to what appeared to be a large bedroom.

'This is your room.' Jaden said looking in the room. 'It is yours now, now please rest.' He said looking down at Jaden as she slowly stepped into the room and jumped slightly when he closed the door behind her. Quietly she walked up to the bed where she sat down. The room was almost completely empty except for the large bed in the middle of the room and small chair in the corner and what appeared to be some type of metal box with a lock on it at the end of the bed.

Despite the fact this small house appeared to be in the middle of a dense forest Jaden was surprised that she couldn't hear anything outside her window, everything we dead silent very unlike most of the places she had ever been before.

Lying back on the bed she suddenly felt very alone, she used to always share a room with the other twilek slaves and so always felt secure that they were there in case something went wrong but here she felt so alone despite the fact she knew the male togruta was just outside.

Closing her eyes she sighed, she was a little scared and over whelmed at what had just happened but she was more tired than worried and soon without even noticing she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. The Jedi**

Slowly opening her eyes Jaden yawned and looked around her and for a split second she forgot about where she was and panicked but she instantly calmed down when she remembered what had happened the night before.

Climbing out of bed she quietly walked to the door of the room and stood there looking at it for a moment hesitant to open it. When she had been a slave the door to her and her fellow slaves quarters was always locked and she was afraid that this was going to be as well.

She slowly put her hand up to the door handle and was surprised when it opened. Opening the door fully she looked out into the room next wondering where the togruta was. Quietly she walked into the room but soon saw that he was nowhere to be seen.

Jaden suddenly began to panic and think that maybe he had left and she was on her own. Quickly walking to the front door she went to open it when suddenly it opened revealing the togruta standing there with a bag looking down at her.

'Here.' He said handing her the bag. 'That slave attire is of no use to you anymore now change.'

'Where did you get these clothes from?' Jaden asked looking into the bag.

'From the city.' He said turning back around. 'Now change and meet me outside where I can answer all your questions young one.'

Jaden hadn't realized up until that very moment that she hadn't actually changed out of her slave dancers outfit from the night before and she soon felt extremely embarrassed as she hurried back to the room and changed. Her new clothes made her feel a lot more comfortable as she hurried back outside where she could see the togruta sitting down on the ground in a meditation sitting pose.

Looking around her she could now see the forest in the light of day and it looked completely different than the dark and frightening place it had during the night. The trees past the clearing where the small hut was towered above them and were amaze of brilliant greens and oranges, but still it was almost completely silent, where were all the native creatures?

Walking over to the togruta she sat down beside him and tried to think of what to ask first, she had so many questions that she didn't know where to start.

'My names Jaden Korr.' She said looking up at him.

'Greetings young Jaden I am Jerran Fae.' He said looking down at her.

'I…well…' She started but couldn't think of what to say.

'Your mind is so confused I can sense it young one. Perhaps I shall speak and you listen?' He asked looking down at Jaden who nodded. He sighed before beginning. 'It has been such a long time since the Empire took over since all our kind was hunted liked animals and killed mercilessly...I came to believe that none of our kind even still existed.'

'I don't understand our kind?' Jaden asked knowing quite well that he was a togruta and she was twilek they were not the "same."

'Have you not heard of the Jedi?' He asked looking down at her.

'I have heard only rumours of the Jedi but we were forbidden to talk about it…it was dangerous to mention such things, there is only the Sith and the empire now.' Jaden said quickly remembering how she had only ever heard the word Jedi in passing and even then it was rare to hear. She knew little of what they were, what they did or what they stood for. All she has known and been taught was that they were wrong.

'That is very sad young one, then you must have never heard of the force…'

'Oh no I have.' Jaden nodded as Jerran looked a little confused. 'It is what the Sith used to destroy the Jedi it is there power source they were chosen by the force to be the galaxies guardians and bring order.'

'Do you believe this?' Jerran asked.

'I have never heard of anything else...but they bring so much death where they go, why would the force be so cruel?' She asked shaking her head.

'That my young one is not a good explanation of the force truly is. The force itself young one flows through all and everything…however only very few are chosen to be force sensitive to be able to use the force to keep calm and peace through any means possible. The Sith however use it only to gain power and control others instead of using it for peace. When the chosen one fell to the dark side he became one of the strongest force users of all time and used this great power he was blessed with to destroy those who sought to use it for peace and order. The force is supposed to bring peace, knowledge and prosperity not death, disease and destruction.' Jerran sighed.

'Am I force sensitive Jerran?' Jaden asked looking up at him.

'What do you think child?' He replied with his own question.

'Ever since I was a young child I felt different, I felt like I connected to everyone around me, I seemed to be able to sense the good and bad about people and whether or not they were lying.' Jaden laughed a little. 'I always just thought I was being silly and that I just wanted something more for myself then my slave life.'

'You were lucky I found you child if the empire had found you, you most certainly would be killed. The Sith kill all, the young, the old, the weak, the helpless they don't care what they destroy they only care about what power they gain from the destruction of others. The persecution of the Jedi helped to assure the Sith masters of their own seemingly God-like status amongst their followers and to make sure they had no one to stand up against them. What they forgot was that they cannot control those who are born force sensitive and there are many young like yourself who even now do not know of who they are and what they should do…'

'Should do?'

'Yes we must stand up against the Empire to destroy them and bring justice to those who have been slain…but with young Jedi scattered across the galaxy this task will be difficult.'

Jaden thought for a moment before answering quickly. 'I want to help you kill these Sith you speak of, they have taken so much of me away, my parents, my home, my life.'

'I will train you my child however this road is not easy and it will take years but when you are ready you and I will be able to make a stand against the Empire…' Jerran gave a smirk for a moment before quickly snapping out it and looking down at his pupil. 'Come there is something I must show you young one…something that from now on will be a part of who you are…' Standing up Jerran and Jaden walked back inside the hut and towards his room.

Jaden watched as he walked over to the metal box beside his bed and quickly unlocked it. 'The weapon of the Jedi we chose is our lightsaber.' He said turning around and igniting his cyan coloured lightsaber. Jaden stared at it in awe. 'You will learn to control the force and fight with this weapon…however you are not yet ready because first you must learn how to control your powers.' He said putting away his lightsaber.

'If it so important why don't you carry it with you all the time?' Jaden asked.

'Oh dear child if anyone here knew who we were they would inform the empire who would come to kill us. This is why I hide here at the very edge of the galaxy…when I first arrived the city was tiny with only about 20 people living here but over the past years more and more refuges have come…endangering me for any place with so much activity will surely one day be investigated by the Empire.'

'Should we leave? what will happen if they come looking for us!' Jaden said quickly with a worried expression.

'Do not worry my young one I sense that our paths with the empire will not cross for awhile yet but we waste time we must begin your training if you are to become a true Jedi someday and help me defeat the empire.'

'I am ready to learn.' Jaden grinned.

-

Over the next 3 months Jerran began to teach Jaden about the force and taught her how to control it. He was surprised at how quickly she appeared to be able to learn the techniques which impressed him. In his teachings however Jerran never distinguished to a young Jaden what the difference between the light and dark side powers were and what they meant. Along with the light sided powers such as the heal ability he also taught her the darker side of the force which feed on her anger at the empire for killing her family.

Sometimes Jerran would leave to go into the city to gather supplies for the two of them but he never allowed Jaden to come with him. At first she believed it was because he didn't want her to see Minara or her old friends again but after a few weeks when Jaden no longer felt their presence on the planet she believed that it was simply to protect her from the darker things that occurred in the streets of the refuge city.

No one ever dared leave the city walls but from what Jerran would tell her of the city it appeared as though the city was slowly starting to expand its walls outwards which worried him. He told Jaden that in a year or more they would most likely have to move because of the city catching up with them.

Jerran had also explained to her why there appeared to be no life within the dense forest. He explained that many many years ago planets on the outskirts of the galaxy such as this became testing grounds for new weapons by powers all across the galaxy. He told of how he believed this world to have been testing weapons which would attack the very cells of an organism killing absolutely every living creature but somehow distinguishing between life and plant forms, thus all animals and native species were literally wiped out whilst plant life remained and took over. Jaden had been worried that these weapons may have repercussion on them now that they were living on the planet but he reassured her that if something was going to happen it would have by now and that he sensed no danger in the vast forests.

Whilst they spent time together Jaden quickly caught on that although he made sure that Jaden's use of the force was controlled by emotions of hate and happiness he never spoke of what guided him through the force or what drove him in his force use. Jerran never spoke of his past but at night sometimes Jaden could pick up on his emotions and how a great sadness seemed to echo around him but she was too timid and shy to ever ask him, but one night she finally did.

It was a cool night and Jaden was actually in bed when voices suddenly made her jump up. Who could Jerran be talking to? He was alone wasn't he?

Jumping out of bed she crept outside the room and outside the hut where she could see him sitting down outside looking up into the sky.

'Apologizes if I woke you young one.' He said glancing back at her as she slowly walked forward.

'I apologize I thought I heard voices…'

'Only my voice.' He said motioning for her to sit down.

'Who are you talking to?' She asked. 'There is no one here.'

'Ghosts of the past…but I don't know if they're really here or maybe are just my imagination.' He sighed.

'Jerran I…I don't want to intrude but sometimes I can feel this great sadness echoing from you, is there nothing I can do to help you?' She said looking up at him as he gave her a small smile and shook his head.

'You can't change the past I'm afraid.' He looked down at her again before saying. 'But I understand young one and perhaps if I let you know what happened to me than maybe our bond as master and student can become more trusting on my side because I have kept my stories to myself and I apologize for this. If we are to work and fight together than we must know each other even if what I say will hurt.' He looked back up at the stars in the sky. 'I have told you about Order 66 and how our clones turned against us that day. I was with my young padawan on a remote planet and we were investigating a disturbance we thought was being caused the droids setting up a new base and killing the locals.'

'Who was your padawan?'

'He was a young zabrak by the name of Argen, he had been my padawan for some time and our time together was almost over as he was almost ready to leave me and became a Jedi Knight. He was quite a headstrong zabrak and he and I made a good match. One this day I'm not sure why but he asked me to go investigate the disturbance in the south of the planet alone whilst I went to the north side. So close to his knighthood and so strong with the force I agreed and allowed him to try and prove himself to me once more before I sent him before the council. However to make sure he was safe I sent my troopers with him also as I investigated the North side of the planet alone. He had been so eager to prove to me how he was ready and capable to be a Jedi knight… When I arrived at the northern part of the planet I arrived only to see that the base had been recently abandoned and so I assumed that Argen would have no problems because it was likely the southern part was also abandoned. I was about to leave when I remember suddenly feeling this strange emptiness…like I had lost something. All I could think about was getting down to the south side of the planet and it was when I arrived that I realized what was happening…'

'Order 66?' Jaden asked as Jerran simply nodded.

'I had spent so long controlling my anger so it didn't control me but when I saw that they had killed Arden something in me just snapped and broke free. I don't remember much about what else happened because it all happened so fast…I killed all my troopers who only hours before had been loyal to me. I remember walking over to Arden who had clearly been shot right in the back and hadn't even been given a chance…' It obvious to Jaden that the retelling of these events still caused Jerran much grief and pain. 'I buried my padawan on that desolate rock something no master should ever have to do to their student. After that it was pretty clear what was going on in the galaxy around me. Every single day I felt something else inside of me dying as more and more Jedi were slaughtered by the chosen one.'

'What did you do? If you don't mind me asking of course!' Jaden said quickly not wanting to offend or upset him.

'No child ask me questions…it has been so long since I have really had a conversation with someone else, it feels good.' He paused. 'I fled like a coward to this god forsaken place and this is where I have hidden since that day managing to escape the eye of the Empire and the Sith.'

'I do not believe you were a coward!' Jaden said shaking her head. 'There is nothing wrong with being frightened…' Jerran looked at her and frowned but said nothing. 'Perhaps I didn't choose the best word.' Jaden retorted quickly.

'No, no maybe you did.'

The two sat looking up at the sky for what seemed like hours with neither of them saying anything. It was in this silence that suddenly Jaden noticed something in the sky that at first appeared like a very bright star before quickly growing in size. She and Jerran stood up and watched whatever it was as it shot through the sky before crashing in the forest in the distance before erupting into a huge explosion that lit up the entire night sky.

'What she we do…' Jaden said quickly looking up at Jerran.

'The city will investigate tomorrow we should not worry now...I believe you should get some rest for tomorrow.' Jerran said not looking away from where the ship had crashed.

'Yes of course….' Jaden said turning around and walking back to the hut but before she walked inside she could see that something has intrigued Jerran about the crash but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Not wanting to ask she walked inside to get some rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. The Other**

'Jaden…Jaden wake up!' Jerran said as Jaden slowly opened her eyes and looked straight up at him.

'What's wrong?!' She said instantly sitting up.

'I will explain soon but quickly now get changed we must leave immediately.' He said and with that quickly walked out of the room.

Jumping out of bed Jaden quickly got changed before walking out into the other room where Jerran was waiting for her, his lightsaber in his hand.

'We haven't been found have we?' Jaden asked looking worried.

'I do not think so…but I think luck may have found me again. Now quickly we have to get to that crashed ship.' Jerran said walking towards the door.

'Do you really think someone has survived? It looked pretty bad.' Jaden said running after him.

'No, I know someone has survived and I sense that they are not just an ordinary person either. Now quick before those idiots in the city discover them.' With that the two walked outside, where it was just breaking dawn, and Jaden began to run after Jerran through the forest.

Jaden was lucky that she was with Jerran because she knew if she was ever to get lost in this huge dense forest she would never be able to find her way out again.

The two slowed down to a walk as the smell of burning fuel began to fill the air.

'Shhh in case someone is here.' Jerran said walking forward towards a clearing where the ship had crashed into the surface. 'Wait here and I will make sure it is safe.' Nodding Jaden hid behind a large tree as she watched Jerran walk forward towards the wreckage which was strewn over quite a large area.

Listening to the sound of crackling spot fires around her Jaden gently closed her eyes and tried to focus on her surroundings…she could sense that someone other than Jerran and her were here but other than that there appeared to be no other living creatures in the vicinity. It seemed to Jaden that the people in the city had just assumed all passengers had died and so had decided not to investigate.

Waiting patiently in the shadows she finally saw Jerran reemerge from the wreckage carrying something in his arms. Quickly walking towards him she saw that he was carrying a person.

'Is he alright?' Jaden said quickly.

'We have to get him back to my hut to heal him as soon as possible, now hurry.' He said as the two quickly began to walk back through the jungle towards Jerran's hut.

If Jaden had thought that the journey to crash sit seemed to be a long run than the walk back seemed to be endless, it was as though they had been wandering for hours for Jaden anyway. At any moment she was afraid that whomever Jerran had found was going to die. Jaden could feel the life force of whomever ever it was only very slightly which meant he was creeping very close to the border line between life and death and after a crash like that she was surprised he was even alive.

Finally reaching the hut the two walked inside and Jerran walked towards the room where Jaden stayed and opened the door.

'Wait outside child I need all my concentration to try and heal this child and bbing him back from the border of death.'

'Of course.' Jaden said as she stepped back out of the room and closed the door gently behind her.

Wanting to give them as much space as possible Jaden walked back outside and sat down on the grass and began to meditate but she couldn't dismiss the worry that kept speaking to her in the very back of her mind.

-

Hours passed until Jaden heard the door of the room open and close and she instantly jumped up from her meditation which she honestly didn't believe had helped calm her mind at all.

Walking back into the hut she saw Jerran who looked back at her and sighed a sigh of relief.

'No worries my child the young human male will be alright.' He said looking at an equally relieved Jaden.

'Jerran how did you know he was still alive? Is he, a force sensitive as well?' Jaden asked.

'I could sense him during the night, it would appear that I have been blessed with another in my efforts to defeat the empire.' He said but than looked quite solemn. 'I have healed him as best I could however there is something I am afraid neither I nor even the greatest of Jedi healers could cure…' Jaden again looked worried. 'It appears that during the crash he has suffered considerable damage to both his eyes. The human male is almost completely blind.'

'Is there nothing that can be done?' Jaden asked. 'Anything I can do to help?' She quickly added.

'I want you to stay here young one whilst I go to the city, but do not enter that room he needs rest and needs not to be disturbed.' Jerran said walking towards the door of the hut as Jaden stood aside for him.

'Of course.' Jaden watched as Jerran simply nodded before walking through the door leaving her alone.

Looking back towards the door Jaden did have to admit to herself that she was curious as to who this new person was and was also excited at the prospective of another friend for her to talk to, someone closer to her age. The idea that she now had someone to train with excited her. She of course was very grateful to Jerran and she knew that they were close but she knew that having someone her own age and perhaps at her level of training would benefit them both in their learning processes.

Despite her curiously of wanting to speak with this new companion she put it aside as she walked back aside and began to meditate again her mind more at rest now knowing that at least for now the young human would survive.

-

It wasn't until it had grown dark again that finally Jerran returned from his venture into the city. Jaden soon noticed that he appeared to have only picked up a single item from the city, something that she had no idea what it was.

'You were gone awhile.' Jaden said quickly standing up. 'What did you get?' She asked trying to figure out what he was holding in his hands.

'This is for our young friend.' Jerran said handing Jaden what appeared to be a mechanical visor.

'This looks expensive where did you buy it?' Jaden asked looking at the device for a moment before handing it back.

'I didn't buy it, I took it…' He looked at the shocked look on her face. 'Jaden I couldn't afford something like this and without it our young friend would be completely blind, I had to take it for him. You understand right?'

Jaden thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. 'I do, if he needs it than it's not so wrong stealing it.' Jerran looked relieved for a moment before nodding.

'It may be a few days before he is able to come out of his room, so I suggest you do not disturb him or enter the room for a few days. Once he is healed enough and eye wounds have healed I will give him this.'

'What should we do till then?'

'We will continue with our training young one.'

-

Over the next few days Jaden would watch as everyday Jerran would enter the room with food and water and attempted to further advance the healing of the wounds the young male had received. Jaden was dying to be able to talk to the young male, she didn't even know his name but she had so many questions and so much to tell him that she was growing impatient.

Eventually one morning Jerran retrieved the visor he had taken a few days ago and turned to Jaden. 'It is time for our young friend to begin training with us I believe.'

Eagerly Jaden watched as Jerran walked inside the room and handed the human his visor which he quickly put on before nodding. Slowly he walked outside the room where he saw Jaden.

'Hello, my names Jaden! I'm glad you're feeling alright. So what do you want to do?' She blurted out looking at him but he didn't reply and simply just looked down at the ground.

'I welcome questions Jaden but perhaps our young friend needs a little time hmmm?' Jerran said calmly.

'Oh I understand.' Jaden quickly. 'Well lets go and get on with our training?' She said looking down from Jerran to the male human who still simply just looked down at the ground.

'Let's go Jaden our friend may have a break today.' Jerran said walking past the boy and out the door.

'Oh no problem, we can talk later right?' She said nodding at the human and quickly following Jerran outside.

-

Later that evening whilst Jaden was having something to eat she looked outside a window to see Jerran sitting down talking with the boy outside. She watched them but wasn't able to see what they were saying.

After a while Jerran stood up and walked away into the forest obviously to go to the city, this was what Jaden had been waiting for.

Walking out side Jaden walked up beside the boy and sat down next to him. She sat in silence for a few moments before saying, 'I like your visor.' She smiled at him but he didn't turn to look at her. 'Maybe you don't want to talk but I can if you like, I can tell you anything you like about Jerran and the city.' The boy still didn't say anything. 'I don't really know where to start though…'

'My names Wyr.' He said not looking up at her.

'Oh, hello I think I already mentioned my names Jaden, it's nice to meet you.' Jaden paused. 'You don't talk very much…it's alright you know I think I'm pretty nice and so is Jerran we won't do anything to hurt you if that's what you're worried about.'

'No I know you won't hurt me I just don't feel like talking about anything.' He said finally turning to look up at her.

'That alright like I said I can talk for the both of us. Hmm well me and Jerran have been together for a few months now he saved from the slave trade when I arrived at this planet. He tells me that one day when you and I are proper Jedi knights we'll go and fight the Sith together!'

'I don't want to fight anyone.' Wyr said shaking his head.

'I don't understand aren't you angry at them for what they're doing to the galaxy? Jerran told me they have killed most of the Jedi in the galaxy and that we're some of the only ones left. It is our duty to fight and stop them!'

'I would rather just stay here and forget about everything. You can't force me to be some murderous revenge seeking Jedi either!' With that he stood up and walked back inside the hut leaving Jaden looking after him with a look of shock.

She was so confused as to why he didn't seem to care about wanting to be a Jedi and wanting to stop the empire and Sith? Being a Jedi like Jerran meant that they had to stand up for others and destroy those who meant harm to anyone. If he didn't want to learn how to be trained to try and stop the empire than Jaden wasn't even sure Jerran would bother teaching him. She frowned and crossed her arms. Yeah if he wasn't going to help them then he should just leave, they shouldn't waste their time with him. Standing up she turned around and angrily marched back into the hut where she saw Wyr sitting down.

'Look here if you're not going to help us then you should just leave, I don't think Jerran should waste his time with you especially if you don't even want to fight!' Jaden yelled looking down at him but he didn't turn around. 'Are you even listening to me!' She said loudly before walking over so she was standing right in front of him. 'Listen to…' She trailed off went she noticed that he looked upset. 'Oh, I…' She stuttered looking for words. 'I'm sorry I...' Jaden immediately felt angry but not at him but at herself for yelling at him when he obviously was still emotional over his ordeal. When he didn't say anything she sat down beside him. 'I didn't mean to get angry at you…I think I can understand what you're feeling though. My parents were killed by the Empire a long time ago and the murderers sold me to the slave trade, I understand what it means to lose everything, to lose everyone you care about.' She looked down at the ground. 'I should know better and understand what you're feeling right now, I'm being so selfish.'

'You have so much anger inside you, I can feel it.' Wyr said looking up at Jaden.

'I don't understand how you are not angry because I assume it's because of the Empire you crashed here?'

Wyr sighed. 'My parents and I escaped a world not long ago for fear of the Empire finding out that I was force sensitive but they tracked us down to that cargo vessel. Jerran told me that I was the only one who survived the crash...but unlike you I don't feel so much anger and hate about what happened to me and my parents.'

'What do you feel? If not anger for revenge than what else?'

'Jerran was right about you, you do ask a lot of questions.'

'Hey I…' She began but looked to see that Wyr was grinning up at her. 'Well maybe but will I get an answer?'

'I feel guilt, guilt because of me my parents were killed, I feel grief that my parents are dead and I also feel grateful that somehow I managed to survive that crash and Jerran found me but I don't feel anger or seek any type of revenge.' He admitted.

'I know you're telling the truth but I still just can't understand…'

'I can sense so much anger from both you and Jerran and it frightens me.' Jaden didn't say anything. 'Jerran has explained to me about the Jedi and I feel that instead of seeking revenge I shall learn and instead of seeking revenge I may just seek others to teach…I'm no fighter, I don't think i could hurt anyone.'

'I'm sorry.' Jaden with a sigh.

'Don't worry about it alright.' Wyr said with a small smile. 'Now did you want to teach some stuff Jerran has taught you?'

Jaden grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. The Weapon**

'This is exciting isn't it?' Jaden said sitting outside next to Wyr who went to say something but Jaden cut in. ' We've been waiting months for this moment and I can't believe we're finally here.'

'Patience has never been something you practice has it?' Wyr said turning to Jaden. 'We should just wait patiently and quietly?'

Jaden obviously wasn't listening to what Wyr was saying as she jumped up from her meditation sitting pose.

'Do you think we might be ready to leave soon? Because it would be great to go somewhere else since we've been here for so long.' Jaden continued looking into the forest in front of them waiting for Jerran to return.

'Could there be any chance that he meant something completely different when he told us we were ready for the next stage of training?' Wyr said looking up at Jaden and motioning for her to sit back down.

'Of course not!' Jaden said quickly sitting back down.

'Just remember it's to be used as something to keep peace and order Jaden, we're not killing machines.' Wyr said seriously.

Ever since he and Jaden had spoken about how they believed being a Jedi meant two completely opposite things from each other the two had almost agreed to disagree with each other on the matter. Jaden had promised to try and learn to control her anger and impatience whilst he promised her that although he wasn't a fighter and wouldn't kill anyone that he would at least protect himself if he needed to. The two had unspoken concerns about the other both of which they seemed to pick up from each other without even having to say anything. Jaden obviously knew that Wyr was afraid she was going to get herself killed by letting her anger control her actions whilst she was afraid that his pacifist nature against violence would get him killed because he couldn't bring himself to kill his attackers.

'Don't worry Wyr I won't and besides with you with me to make sure I don't cross that line and me here to protect you when your peaceful negations don't go to plan we'll make a great team! We'll keep each other in check.' Jaden said with a smile looking at Wyr who didn't seem to be as thrilled with the idea. 'Oh I think I hear something!' Jaden said quickly jumping back up.

'I can't sense him nearby Jaden sit down.' Wyr said shaking his head.

'Yes of course, patience.' She sat back down beside him but she was still restless as she sat there looking eagerly into the forest whilst Wyr waited patiently and calmly.

-

After what seemed like hours to Jaden Jerran finally emerged carrying a small bag with him.

'I can sense you waited patiently.' He said looking at Jaden who grinned mischievously before standing up. 'Now wait here for a moment I will be back out shortly.' He said placing the small bag down on the ground before walking back inside his hut.

Sitting back down Jaden glared eagerly at the bag but said nothing as she tried to calm herself down.

Finally Jerran reemerged from the hut with his lightsaber and another small bag and walked over and sat down in front of Jaden and Wyr.

'For many months now I have been teaching you the ways of the force and I believe you are both ready to carry the responsibility of this weapon. If we are to one day defeat the Empire and destroy the Sith than you will need your lightsaber and you will have to be adept with how to handle your new weapon also. Your lightsaber will help you defeat your opponents…' He looked specifically at Jaden. '…and to maintain and keep peace.' He looked over at Wyr. 'With this however comes great responsibility something that I believe you two will both take to heart. In past customs younglings like yourselves would be sent to sacred sights in the galaxy to retrieve your lightsaber crystal but this is much too dangerous and so it is lucky that I have two crystals of my own so you can create your own sabres with them.' He sighed before taking out two small crystals from a small bag he had retrieved from the hut. 'One was from my own second saber and the other was from the saber of my former padawan that I retrieved after his death. Both, both are personally important to me but you two need them more than my selfish reasons from keeping them to myself.' He sighed and placed the two crystals on the ground. 'Now I understand I do not have any where near the resources needed to completely personalize your sabers however I have enough for each of you to create a saber that will be good enough for what we need it for. When the Empire is defeated than you will have every resource to build another but for now these second hand items I have collected must do.' Reaching into the bag he retrieved from the hut her poured out everything that was inside and then took the bag he had brought back from the city and poured it to out 'Now you young ones you will need to concentrate and trust in the force and yourselves for this process to create your saber…silence and concentration will be all you need. Trust your feeling and it will be.'

Jaden breathed in deeply as she tried to push her excitement away so she could simply concentrate on what she had to do. Closing her eyes she tried to concentrate on the force and what she felt inside that was controlling it for her and how she saw herself and the force together as one.

Opening her eyes she looked out to see all the parts she needed for her saber gently floating in front of her, closing her eyes again she tried to concentrate but she didn't seem to be able to center herself on her feelings, she felt she wanted to control the force to protect others but also to defeat her enemies and in so many words revenge for everything they had done to her but the two didn't seem to come together it was almost as though they were pushing against each other. Opening her eyes she frowned angrily at herself as the pieces in front of her fell back to the ground.

'Patience young one.' Jerran said looking down at his student.

Breathing in Jaden tried to center her thoughts again… center her feelings…trust in the force…

-

After about an hour Jaden's thought were interrupted when she heard Jerran speaking to Wyr.

'Well done young one.' She heard Jerran say as she opened her eyes and looked over to see that Wyr had finished his saber. Jaden watched jealously as he ignited his yellow bladed saber. 'Excellent.' Jerran nodded and looked back at Jaden. 'Keep at it young one we will give you space.' Jerran said as both he and Wyr stood up.

Jaden watched as the two of them walked away to give her some room to concentrate. Frowning Jaden looked back down at her parts and closed her eyes.

-

'It's just not fair!' Jaden said angrily opening her eyes and throwing her hands in the air as the parts to her lightsaber dropped to the ground in front of her.

She had been trying for hours and she hadn't gotten anywhere, it just didn't seem to want to work for her. It was as though her feelings and the force weren't connecting at all and no matter what she did nothing seemed to work and all it was doing was making her feel even more angry at herself.

'I know you're standing there.' Jaden glanced back at Wyr who was standing nearby watching her. 'Come to gloat?' She said bitterly with a frown.

Wyr walked forward and stood beside her. 'I know you don't really think I ever would.' He said patiently but she didn't look up at him.

'Why was it so easy for you? But it's so hard for me?' Jaden said watching in the corner of her eye as Wyr sat down beside her.

'It wasn't easy for me Jaden…but unlike you I am at one with who I am, my feelings and my connection to the force.'

'What is that supposed to mean? If I wanted a lecture I would just ask Jerran.' She frowned and looked at Wyr who just sighed.

'I can feel so much anger inside you Jaden but I can also sense that there is also so much good in you, which one of these people are you?'

'I am just me.' Jaden said in a huff as Wyr just sighed.

'Here give me your hands.' He said holding out his hands as Jaden quickly turned to him looking a little surprised. 'I won't bite I promise.' He smiled. Jaden thought for a moment before slowly put her hands in his. 'I want you to feel the calmness I can feel Jaden and how my emotions are one with each other. I do not declare that I am immune to such feelings of disappointment, hate and anger but I have learned in my life and through what has happened to me to control them, learn from them so I can find that peace. From you I can feel so much hate and anger at what has happened to you and how you want revenge on those who have hurt you and these feelings I can sense are hiding the side of you who wants to help others, to protect others to prove to yourself that you are somebody and you can make a difference.'

'I don't know how to control these two sides of me, I can't be both light and dark sided can I?' Jaden said as the two opened their eyes and let go of each other's hands. 'I'll never be like you…'

'Then don't be, be like you but you need find out who that is first and then decide who that person wants to be and what emotions control who they are.' Wyn said looking at Jaden who felt herself blushing ever so slightly.

'I will try.' She said and watched as Wyr stood back up and walked away back into the hut leaving Jaden once again alone.

Turning back around Jaden breathed in and out deeply and closed her eyes. She was beginning to understand why she seemed to be having so much trouble trying to connect to the force through her emotions and that was because she hadn't even learned how to control them and understand how they controlled her. One side of who she was lent towards the dark side and tempted her with thoughts of hate and revenge which she wanted whilst her other half lent towards the light side where she wanted to help others and do the right thing for herself and for others. How in the world could two opposites ever come together? They just never matched up which left Jaden believing that she would never know who she was.

Jaden thought back to a time when she was happy when she was only very young and was with her parents back on her home world. She remembered their faces, how she laughed, how she loved them and she loved her life…Jaden then couldn't but help think then of how the slave traders invaded her town slaughtered the citizens, her parents and took her away from them crying and screaming. The painful memories of this event stirred anger within her as she thought about them…but then she thought about how she was grateful that she wasn't simply killed and how she remembered being chosen by Minara from a cold dark dungeon and how Minara fought against Telo and Righter to buy her and take her away from the slave traders who treated her so badly and killed her parents. She remembered how Minara taught her, made her laugh, looked after her and held her in her arms whenever she was frightened or scared. Of course she still remembered the horrible names and the days she went hungry because of how Telo and Righter were sometimes horrible to her but she tried to push away those memories to the back of her mind. Jaden recalled the good times with Minara and the other twilek slaves and how she was lucky to have food on her table, fresh water and clothes when she remembered seeing others on the outer world's starving and dying all around her…it was those people who needed her help the people who were suffering all around her. Those painful memories of her past she knew would always be there at the back of her mind and she knew they would never go away and perhaps the anger she felt would never leave her as well but she needed to control it for the sake of others.

Slowly Jaden opened her eyes and looked in front of her to see her lightsaber floating gently in front of her. Reaching out she held the lightsaber in her hand and smiled wishing that not only her parents could see her now but that also Minara could see what she had become thanks to her kindness and love.

Jaden knew she had taken the very first step to conquering her anger inside and new that it was going to be a long path but she knew with Wyr beside her he would help her pick the right choices.

Smiling to herself she ignited her purple bladed saber.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. The End**

'Don't you ever wonder what the city looks like now?' Jaden said turning to Wyr as they sat inside Jerran's hut. It had been another 4 months since they had been given their lightsaber's and Jaden had thought that maybe this new found responsibility would extend to them being able to go the city themselves.

'Most likely very similar to what it was before but probably more people then you remember.' Wyr said looking up from the book he was reading. 'I suggest you finish your reading before he returns.'

'These books don't really have anything to do with…well anything we need to know.' Jaden said jumping up from the chair the book in her lap falling to the floor.

'Careful Jaden.' Wyr said quickly putting his book down before standing up to pick up the one Jaden had dropped. 'Learning some history of other worlds is important as is looking after someone else's books.' He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

'They aren't Jerran's anyway we both know he stole them.' Jaden said looking out the window into the forest, it was daytime and was a perfectly clear day. 'Let's go out and do something.' Jaden said with a grin and turned around.

'Will you ever learn patience?' Wyr said shaking his head before sitting back down. 'I am going to wait till Jerran returns and I suggest you do the same.' He looked up to see Jaden roll her eyes.

'Alright then you stay here, I am going for a walk.'

'Where?'

Without answering Jaden turned away from the window and walked outside. She was starting to get restless, she had been with Jerran for awhile now and since she had spent her entire life moving from one place to another she was finding that just staying in the same place for long periods of time was just too plain and boring.

Hearing Wyr behind she turned around to look at him but before she had a chance to say anything he began to speak.

'Look I'm only here to warn you that…' Jaden suddenly felt the presence of someone else nearby and she knew instantly it wasn't Jerran because she would have been able to sense it was him.

'Shhh.' Jaden said quickly turning around and looking into the forest. 'Someone's here.' She said quietly pulling out her lightsaber but not igniting it.

'Jaden what are you doing if someone see's…!' Wyr said but was quickly cut off by Jaden.

'There look!' She pointed into the forest where she saw a shadowy figure moving. 'Come back here.' She yelled instantly giving chase.

Jaden had no idea who it was or who it could be but she did know they obviously weren't there for a fight considering whoever it was, was running away from her. Easily catching up to them she instantly ignited her lightsaber causing the person to glance behind them in a panic which caused them to accidently trip over their own feet and fall to the ground.

'Who are you and what are you doing here?!' Jaden said in a low voice as she looked down at middle aged human male who cowered looking up at her.

'Don't kill me I…I'm just a scout helping to expand the city walls. I'm just on patrol…' He whimpered.

'Jaden stop it!' Wyr said running up beside Jaden who still had her lightsaber pointed at the man on the ground. 'He's no threat to us Jaden now lower your lightsaber.'

Jaden glanced back at Wyr for a moment before pulling back and turning her saber off.

'We can't let him leave Wyr he has seen where we live and that we're Jedi!' She said turning to him.

'He only saw you were a Jedi because of your rashness Jaden.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Jaden frowned. 'What if he was a Sith or from the Empire?'

'We have no time to discuss this now.' Wyr said quickly looking back down at the man.

'Please let me go I promise, I swear I will tell no one…please don't kill me.' The man pleaded looking up at the two.

'Just go.' Wyr said quickly.

'What?! You can't trust him!' Jaden argued.

'Do you really think he will tell anyone if he's so frightened of what you might do to him? Trust him, trust me alright I can't sense he will deceive us.'

'What I…' Jaden stopped herself and took a deep breath controlling her anger. 'Alright.' She sighed looking down at the man. 'Go but if you tell anyone!'

'Thank you, thank you I promise your secret is safe with me no one shall know.' With that the man stood up and took a few steps back before fully turning around and running back in the direction of the city.

'We need to go back and inform Jerran of what we've done.' Wyr said turning back around.

'I still think we should have…'

'Should have what?' Wyr said without turning around.

'Nothing.' Jaden said and watched as Wyr began to walk back towards Jerran's hut. Looking after him for a moment she slowly began to follow.

When the two arrived back at the hut they saw Jerran standing there looking at them with a frown, he knew something was wrong.

'Jerran I have something to tell you.' Jaden said walking forward.

'We both saw someone in the forest who seen us training…' Wyr cut in causing Jaden to turn to him in surprise. 'We followed after him and he promised he would not tell anyone.'

'Fools!' Jerran said angrily. 'Why didn't you kill him!?' Jaden had never seen Jerran so angry before, he had always seemed so calm. Jerran walked up threateningly to Wyr who stood there as the two stood staring at each other.

'We sense that…' Jaden started but was interrupted.

'You two stay here and I mean it this time!' Jerran said with a frown as he turned around and ran back towards the city.

Jaden watched after him for quite some time even after Jerran had completely disappeared into the forest.

'I have a bad feeling about this, I think we may have to leave, we should gather anything we need.' Wyr said looking at Jaden who turned around.

'Wait a minute you told me you sensed that the man wouldn't tell anyone.'

'I lied.' Wyr said walking back into the hut. Staring after him Jaden frowned and marched after him.

'You lied to me?' Jaden quietly feeling hurt.

'Jaden I did it for you.' Wyr said spinning back around to the shocked look on Jaden's face. 'I didn't want you to kill that man…I'm worried that if you start killing or hurting people you might…'

'I am trying to keep my anger under control Wyr but this…this isn't helping. I need to be able to trust in the good of people and here you are being a perfect example.' She frowned. 'You need to understand that sometimes people like that man need to be killed…'

'No one needs to die!'

An awkward silence came over the two of them as they stood there staring each other down.

'I need to go pack some books and other items in case we need to leave.' Wyr said turning around and walking back towards the room at the back of the hut.

Looking after him for a moment Jaden turned and walked out of the hut and back outside. Once she was back outside she frowned and crossed her arms in a huff. After everything Wyr had been telling her and trying to help her control her angry here he was now lying to her. How did she know he wasn't lying about everything else he had said to her? Did he really want what was best for her? Or was it all just a ploy for whatever Wyr wanted. Her frown quickly faded into a saddened look when she began to think about what might happen if that man had told everyone in the city of what he had seen. Would the empire come after them? Would they even have time to try and escape?

Sighing to herself and not wanting to go back inside she sat down silently on the ground and waited patiently for Jerran to return with news.

After what seemed like hours Jaden finally saw Jerran reemerge from the forest and walk over to her. He had a very solemn look on his face.

'We leave in a few hours.' Jerran said looking down at Jaden who nodded.

'What happened?' Jaden asked as Jerran stepped towards the hut door.

'I didn't make it to the man in time he had already informed the cities subpar authorities.' He sighed. 'They were dealt with but I realized I was too late and they have already informed the Empire of our presence.' With that he turned and walked inside.

Looking after him Jaden sighed knowing exactly what he meant when he said he had dealt with the authorities but it had all been in vain since the message had been sent anyway. Jaden had absolutely nothing to pack or take with her and she was ready to go as soon as possible but she knew that Jerran would most likely want to take a few of the items he had gathered over his long stay on the planet.

Jaden could feel the fear and panic deep inside her and no matter what she did or tried to think about she couldn't make it go away. She just had to admit that she was scared. The empire and the Sith had killed every other Jedi in the galaxy and she knew in her heart that neither she nor Wyr would have any chance against an entire army or a trained Sith.

For the first time since she had been freed from the slave trade she wished she had stayed with Minara and the others…

About two hours later Jaden, Wyr and Jerran were finally ready to leave the hut. It was starting to grow dark and Jaden hoped that the darkness may try and help them escape without being seen.

'Let's go.' Jerran said as the three began to walk forward towards the city.

Jaden could feel Wyr looking at her and she sensed that he wanted to speak with her but she was still hurt from him lying to her before for his own selfish reasons and so ignored all his admits at conversation and instead thought about what the city might be like. It had been nearly a basic year since she had been to the city and although she didn't believe the way it was organized had changed she wondered how many more people from all across the galaxy were there and if most of them were still living in a state of poverty.

It didn't take them very long to reach the city walls and Jaden quickly realized this was because the city was growing in size and so they kept expanding the walls out so the city could grow.

The three walked towards a door in the wall which Jerran opened and the three walked through.

Even though it was starting to grow dark Jaden could instantly see that city inside the walls did look a lot different. When she had arrived in the city no building was taller than about 2 storeies but now there stood buildings over 5 or 6 storeies high made of a metal based material and not just of stone or stone like material.

Looking back in front of her Jaden suddenly noticed the shadows all around them moving. Jerran quickly stepped in front of his two students as the shadows emerged in to a mob surrounding them.

'You are not going anywhere.' One of the mob said stepping forward. The man looked quite tall and was wearing a type of grey uniform which obviously meant he must be a man of some authority in the city that Jerran hadn't dealt with we had come to the city before.

'Get out of my way or we will kill you.' Jerran said angrily eyeing the man off.

'We don't want to kill you.' The man laughed. 'No we're just going to make sure you can't run so when the Empire arrives they can destroy you and your…little Jedi wannabe's.' He said looking back at Jaden and Wyr.

'You fool don't you realize that they will murder everyone in this entire city!' Jerran argued as a whisper broke out amongst the gathered crowd.

'They have promised our city great rewards for capturing you alive.' The man grinned.

'You can try but we are leaving.' Jerran said pulling out his lightsaber. Wyr and Jaden quickly did the same.

'Fine you want to…' The man didn't get to finish as a flash on light in the sky caught everyone's eye and after a few seconds there was suddenly a huge explosion in the distance that sent shock waves throughout the entire area nearly knocking everyone off their feet. 'What the…'

'Can't you see you idiot they're here and they'll kill you all!' Jerran yelled as another explosion nearby exploded causing most people around to fall to the ground. Jaden watched as it went from an organized mob to a few seconds later it turning into a crazed panic as people began to run. Some ran back into the city whilst others made for the city wall door and into the forest.

'What do we do?' Jaden asked quickly turning to Jerran.

'Hurry I know where we can find some small ships we can get to the empire ship in.'

'What do you mean?' Jaden queried.

'There's no way we'll manage to get past those ships in orbit, if we're going to go down then we might as well try and get on board and destroy them.' Jerran said with a hint of anger and madness in his eyes that Jaden had never seen before. 'Now hurry before any others take the ships.' Jerran continued as he began to run back into the city. Jaden glanced back at Wyr for a moment before the two quickly followed after him.

Running after him Jaden watched all the people around her and what she was seeing was making her feel sick to her stomach. There were children and people crying and screaming, there were bodies of the injured and dead lying all over the roads and no one seemed to care as everyone who was still able appeared to be running around in circles from the bombardment. She knew she should try and help those people but she also knew deep down that there was really nothing she could do to help them and that feeling of helplessness scared her.

Jaden glanced back at Wyr who looked just as worried and concerned as she did and at that moment all she wanted to do was stop and talk to him, talk to someone, anyone, and tell them what she was feeling and that she was frightened. Jaden knew enough to know that even if they did manage to get into orbit without being shot down then the chance of them boarding one of the empire's flag ships and of her or Wyr even lasting for more than a few moments against the soldiers on board was extremely unlikely. Whatever happened now she knew she was going to be killed.

Finally the three arrived at a large door which had a huge lock on it. Using his saber Jerran simply sliced the lock and threw the doors open before walking inside where he saw a few men gathered around what appeared to be 4 small two or three person ships. Jaden watched as Jerran leapt forward and with two or three simple movements of his saber all the men where dead which horrified both Jaden and Wyr.

'Why did you kill them!' Wyr said looking up at Jerran who wide eyed looked down at him.

'They would just slow us down besides it's because of these people we're under attack anyway so they deserve to die for that.' Jerran said quickly. 'Now each of you get into one ship and follow my lead.' He said jumping up onto the ship closet to him.

Jaden watched Jerran and for the very first time since she had known him she felt this horrible darkness around him. It was a combination of she believed to be madness, depression, desperation, fear and anger all at the same time…was…was this what Wyr had been talking about when he had mentioned the anger and hate he sense within her? Did she really echo such feelings of hatred and anger…would she have just killed those innocent men to? Is this feeling she felt about Jerran right then and now all Wyr ever felt and sensed about her? She wasn't like that all, was she? Spinning around she turned to see Wyr standing beside her.

'Wyr I…I…' She said looking at him as another explosion exploded nearby sending bits of small debris and dust all over them.

'You don't really need to say anything…'

'No I do but it's too late now I can't but I want to before...'

'Stop and listen to me Jaden.' Wyr said stepping forward towards her and taking her hand. 'I promise everything will be alright and we will see each other again.'

'Are you lying to me again?' Jaden said softly.

'Trust me Jaden…you will be alright I promise.' With that Wyr let go of Jaden's hand and they looked at each for a moment before she watched as Wyr turned around and jumped up onto his ship.

'What about you?' She said quietly looking after him but he obviously didn't hear her.

Turning around Jaden quickly did the same and jumped into the cockpit. She watched as Jerran's ship slowly lifted up into the sky followed by Wyr's, she quickly tried to turn on her engine but it wouldn't start.

'No, come one!' She said to herself. She watched in a panic as both Wyr's and Jerran's ships began to fly up into the sky. 'No I'm coming.' She said quickly climbing out of the cockpit and running to the last ship before jumping in but this one to just didn't seem to want to turn on either. 'Come on!' Jaden yelled banging hard on the instruments in front of her.

Jumping back out and on to the ground she looked up to see Wyr and Jerran's ships up high in the atmosphere and it was then she watched as though time slowed down as a bright light erupted from the sky and shot straight towards the two ships.

'No!' Jaden screamed as she watched the impact and the two ships explode into the upper atmosphere. She had no more time to react as a nearby explosion hit the ground very close to where she was sending large pieces of debris around the entire area. One of the pieces hit the side of her head instantly knocking her unconscious.

Blackness. Blackness was all Jaden could see in her head as she slowly opened her eyes to reveal that it was now daytime again. She slowly sat up from the ground and looked around her to notice that the entire area was flattened to the ground and the two ships that had been near her were also completely destroyed.

She suddenly remembered what had happened before she had been knocked out and she looked up into the sky and instantly noticed that the bombardment had stopped and that everything around her was dead silent. Jaden felt tears slowly sliding down her face knowing that both Wyr and Jerran's ships she had seen be destroyed and she couldn't sense that either one of them was still alive.

Jaden sat there alone and put her hands on her face and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 The Start**

Over the next few days Jaden soon discovered that the entire city had been flattened to the ground and that no one else had survived the onslaught. Jaden had remembered seeing people running off into the forest and when none of them ever returned she realized that they had probably gotten lost within and had died.

Jaden would wonder around the city sometimes hoping that she would find someone else alive and the hope that she would never really disappeared until at least a week or two after the incident.

In her attempt to try and find a way off the planet she soon realized that any ships that had been on the ground during the attack had been destroyed beyond repair and that there was no way she was ever going to be able to leave. She was stuck here all alone like Jerran must have been when he first arrived on the planet all those years ago.

It was up to a month later when Jaden finally built up the courage within herself to finally go back to Jerran's hut which she wasn't even sure if it was still there after the attack.

Slowly Jaden walked through the forest which was covered in debris both big and small. Finally she arrived at the clearing of the hut where she could see the hut had received some damage but overall looked in good shape. She had been upset for so long after what had happened that she thought she finally reached a stage were she could hold those emotions back but as she neared the hut she could feel the emotions rushing back.

Her hand shaking she walked up to the door and slowly opened it and peered inside almost expecting Jerran or Wyr to be standing there waiting for her, but when she opened it she only saw an empty, dusty and destroyed room.

Walking inside she looked around her at all the small objects she remembered from her stay, the furniture and all the objects Jerran had bought back from the city over the years. Kicking something Jaden looked down and saw two dusty books sitting on the ground. Picking up the books she remembered they were the two that she and Wyr had been reading the day they had been discovered. Gently she wiped away the dust that was covering them before carefully putting them back down on a nearby chair.

Looking around the room she sighed and knew this hut, this planet, so full of good and bad memories was now to be her prison for the rest of her life...

-

Just over a year had passed when one day Jaden was outside meditating on the grass when she heard a strange sound. Opening her eyes she looked up into the sky to see a squadron of small ships flying overhead.

Jaden watched as they disappeared into the horizon and she quickly stood up and looked after them. She was worried that perhaps it was the Sith coming back to see whether or not any new settlements had formed of the planet, which she knew of course that they hadn't. After a few minutes she could sense that they had not left the planet and so she knew they must have landed, most likely in the city and this wasn't just some fly by of the surface.

Turning around she ran back into the hut and picked up her lightsaber and stood waiting inside her hands shaking slightly. The past year in solitude had been both good and bad for Jaden. In the past year alone she had learned to try and control her feelings and she had been practicing her use of the force but without a proper teacher her combat skills with her lightsaber were only what she knew from what Jerran had taught her with in all honesty was very little. However this time alone had also made her extremely jumpy it was as though every single sound was someone coming to get her and take her away.

A few hours passed and Jaden was beginning to wonder whether or not she had been wrong and that the ships had in fact left the planet. Suddenly she heard the sound of voices outside and she quickly recollected her self as she stared at the entrance door to the hut.

She watched as someone slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Before Jaden even had a chance to see who it was she ignited her lightsaber and charged at them but the person as though they knew what was about to happened turned to her and force pushed Jaden back up against the wall at the end of the room. Jaden hit the wall and ground hard and her lightsaber slowly rolled away.

She looked up to see a single female adult zabrak standing there looking down at her with a shocked look on her face.

'I knew I could sense one strong in the force on this planet.' She said in a soft voice as she looked over at Jaden who quickly stood up.

'If you're going to kill me then just do it! I'm not frightened of death anymore!' Jaden yelled angrily looking at her.

'Kill you? Young one I am not here to hurt you.' She said taking a small step forward towards Jaden who backed up against the wall. 'My name is Master Soli of the Jedi…'

'You lie! The Jedi are all dead!' Jaden yelled.

Soli looked sadly at Jaden. 'Young one how long have you been on this deserted planet on your own?'

'The Empire came and killed everyone just over a year ago…they killed my friend Jerran and Wyr.'

'Jerran? Master Jerran!' Soli said with surprise.

'They killed him.' Jaden said starting to calm down as she looked up at Master Soli who now that Jaden was calming down was able to sense that she did not pose her any threat.

'Oh my dear young one I am sorry but there is no need to be afraid anymore, the Emperor and Darth Vader were stopped by Jedi Master Luke Skywalker the Jedi are now starting to rebuild, you no longer need to hide in fear.'

'I…I have nowhere to go, no friends, no family, no one.' Jaden said sadly. It didn't matter to her what had happened to the Sith and the empire because she was still alone.

'Now that we have found you young one you will not be alone anymore. Come with me and I will take you a place with other young Jedi like yourself where you will be trained to use your gift. You will be safe with us.' Master Soli said with a small smile looking at Jaden who wasn't too sure what to do.

Jaden looked around the hut where she had spent the past year on her own and she knew deep down that it was time to leave, her time here was over, her time of being alone was over. Jaden walked over and picked up her lightsaber off the ground before walking over to Soli.

'What is your name?' She said looking at Jaden.

'My names Jaden, Jaden Korr.' She said as Soli nodded before walking out of the hut. Jaden went to follow after her but stopped in the doorway for a moment and glanced back behind her and saw the two books that she and Wyr had been reading that day over a year ago. She was about to go back and get them but she quickly stopped herself and shook her head it was time to leave everything like that in the past and move on. Turning back around she followed Soli out of the hut where she could see a few other men who had obviously come with her. Together the group walked back into the forest and towards the destroyed city.

When they reached the city Jaden jumped into the same small ship as Soli before it slowly hovered over the ground for a moment before flying off into the sky. Jaden looked down at the planet which had been her home for almost two years and was glad to finally be leaving it all behind her.

-

After quite awhile of silence in the ship Soli finally broke it.

'Tell me Jaden I can sense you are dominated such sadness and loss would you feel better if you told me what happened?' When Jaden didn't say anything Soli continued. 'It is best to not let these feelings control you young one. Let them go and it will allow you to grow and begin your training to try and control these strong emotions.'

'The way you speak Wyr would have made the perfect Jedi.' Jaden said with a sigh staring out the window.

'Tell me of this Wyr young one…I can sense he was an important part of these feelings of anger and sadness within you.'

Jaden thought for a moment before she began to speak. 'It all started when I was a part of the slave trade and my slaver masters came to the planet…'

-

After a few hours the small fleet of ships arrived on a small moon where they landed at a small base. Both Soli and Jaden jumped out of the ship.

Soli began to walk forward towards the large building at the end of the landing pad with Jaden close behind her.

'Now listen to me young Jaden.' Soli said stopping and turning to Jaden. 'I have informed my men here to take good care of you before the transport arrives to take you to the new Jedi academy.'

'Wait where are you going? Can't you come with me?' Jaden said quickly.

'I must return to my search for more young Jedi like yourself.' Jaden looked a little saddened. 'I can sense a strong young woman within you Jaden a young woman who has been through so much and has I believe grown from it.'

'But I want to forget what has happened.' Jaden said in a panic. 'I just want to be alone so I don't have to loose anyone else.'

Soli smiled down at her. 'Never forget these people who mean something to you young one but don't let these memories hold you back let them empower you and never be ashamed of who you are and what you have been through and never forget those who have brought you here because it was all for a reason. May the force be with you.' With that Soli gave Jaden one last smile before Jaden watched her walk back towards her ship.

'Come with us and we will show you to your quarters where you can rest and stay until the transport arrives to pick you up.' Jaden turned to see a man in uniform standing beside her. Nodding Jaden followed the man inside the building and through the hallways and corridors until they reached a room which he opened for her. 'Please make yourself comfortable and if there is anything you need please don't be afraid to ask.'

'Thank you.' Jaden said quickly as the man who nodded before walking away leaving Jaden in her room alone.

Closing the door behind her Jaden walked inside the large room. The room had a large bed sitting at the back and huge window to the left looking out at the barren surface of the moon outside. Walking over to her bed she noticed a few small packages sitting there. Sitting down on the bed she opened the packages to find sets of fresh clothes, food and water supplies and a small map of the facility she was in.

Looking down at the fresh clothes Jaden looked back down at the clothes she was wearing only realizing for the first time how dirty and ragged they actually were, she instantly felt embarrassed by this and decided to have a shower and freshen up with these new clothes.

-

After she had showered she walked back into her main room and sat down on the comfortable bed and looked outside her window. Despite the grey barren surface outside she felt relaxed and calm at how peaceful everything here seemed to be and how for the first time in over a year she actually felt safe.

Jaden thought about what Master Soli had said to her and she sighed before closing her eyes. She could never forget where she had come from or who she was but she knew if she was ever to move on with her life she would have to put those memories of the past away and concentrate on the now. She knew that Wyr would want her to move on but she was a little afraid inside that without him with her she would give in to her dark feelings of anger, hate and pain and let them control her and make her fall to the dark side.

Standing up Jaden walked up to the large window and looked outside. She put her hand up on to the cold glass and sighed. She would try, she would try for both Jerran and Wyr to be the best she Jedi she could be and follow the path of the light…she promised she would try...for them and for herself.

-

A few days later the transport vessel arrived to take her to the new Jedi Academy.


End file.
